


A Noite Inteira

by minseokbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non AU, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseokbaek/pseuds/minseokbaek
Summary: Chanyeol não esperava reviver tantas memórias quando Baekhyun o levou ao estúdio para ouvir em primeira mão o seu trabalho solo. Mas agora estava ali, à mercê do companheiro de grupo, se perguntando porque se rendia tão fácil àqueles olhos.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 5





	A Noite Inteira

**Author's Note:**

> [NOTAS DE 2019] Olá <3  
> Trazendo essa one shot fofinha que veio de um plot em conjunto da maknai e da damadayla, e que me deixou em inspiração fervorosa. Obrigada amigas eu amo vocêsss :'))))
> 
> Essa non!au que amo fica aqui de presente pro meu amorzinho que tá fazendo aniversário hoje, a Ana. Feliz aniversário bebê, espero que goste, te amoo <33333
> 
> Um obrigada pra minha capista baobao e pra minha beta que tá há um ano me aguentando, a Dulce Veiga.
> 
> Sem mais delongas, boa leitura a todos!

**ÚNICO - ATÉ QUE O SOL NOS ILUMINE**

Os dois garotos inexperientes compartilhavam daquela noite com o nervosismo e a insegurança da primeira vez. Estavam aos beijos na cama de solteiro do quarto que dividiam, no meio da madrugada depois de muito ensaio para o novo comeback, após o lançamento do EP de debut, MAMA.

Estavam cansados, mas nem aquela exaustão física foi capaz de impedir o desejo e a curiosidade nos olhares trocados desde que se conheceram, a vontade de ter mais que aquele carinho tímido nos cabelos e nas mãos dadas no tempo em que voltavam juntos para casa de metrô.

Chanyeol não entendia nada de amor, mas sabia que tinha alguma coisa em Baekhyun que o fazia transbordar. Eram tão novos, trocando beijos escondidos e envergonhados durante alguns dias e noites, depois que se deixaram sentir aquilo apesar de estarem cientes do preconceito latente sobre envolvimento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo. Mas não conseguiram aguentar, porque gostavam muito um do outro.

Se apaixonaram aos poucos entre as saídas para tomar milk-shake e as piadas entendidas só pelo olhar. A amizade era forte, talvez por isso não tiveram tanto medo de saber como seria juntar os lábios. E meses se passaram naqueles beijos castos e carinhosos quando estavam sozinhos. Até aquela noite.

Queriam mais naquela noite, enrolados nos lençóis pesados do dormitório. Aquele momento estava sendo adiado por muitas razões, por medo, vergonha, falta de tempo, qualquer coisa que acabasse entre os dois. Mas Baekhyun estava tão bonito naquela noite...

Entrou no quarto de banho tomado, os cabelos levemente cacheados ainda úmidos. Estava frio, e ele não pensou duas vezes antes de se enfiar na cama de Chanyeol, a sua própria sendo ignorada há dias. O abraçou tão forte, trocaram um beijo tão gostoso, que de alguma maneira fez sentido para os dois que o momento era aquele.

As bochechas coradas de ambos enquanto se despiam eram um tanto encorajadoras - estavam na mesma posição. Não era só o frio que arrepiava a pele enquanto as mãos carinhosas cobriam o corpo um do outro, que nunca estiveram nus na frente de alguém antes.

— Baek. — Chanyeol sussurrou, envergonhado ao ser tocado de um jeito tão íntimo. O mais velho levantou o olhar, o encarando entre os fios bagunçados do cabelo. — Isso é bom.

Com um sorrisinho, Baekhyun assentiu, se aproximando para beijar os lábios carnudos do mais alto. Gostava da sensação de beijar Chanyeol. Não tinha beijado muitas bocas antes da dele, mas era a melhor.

As pernas estavam entrelaçadas e as ereções se tocavam o tempo inteiro, a sensação gostosa e nova deixando ambos muito sensíveis. Baekhyun nunca achou que a primeira vez que faria sexo seria com um homem. Mas ele estava gostando daquilo mais do que o recomendado. Estava gostando de Chanyeol mais do que o recomendado.

— É muito gostoso. — Baekhyun murmurou, sentindo a mão do outro tocando em sua bunda, acariciando o quadril e juntando mais os corpos nus. O menor gemeu, a boca muito próxima a de Chanyeol. Se beijaram mais uma vez.

Por não saber bem o que fazer, estavam muito melados de lubrificante, comprado em total segredo por um amigo de Baekhyun que não fez perguntas. Ele sabia o que acontecia entre os dois.

Tudo deslizava muito fácil nas mãos inexperientes, mas os toques eram bons. Na frente, atrás. Foram aos poucos perdendo a vergonha de abrir as pernas, os vários e desnecessários pacotinhos de camisinha sendo rasgados até que acertassem tudo o que precisavam fazer.

Gemendo baixinho dentro das quatro paredes finas, Baekhyun apertou os cabelos grandes de Chanyeol enquanto ele marcava seu corpo com a perda da virgindade, devagar e bom. Pediu incontáveis beijos para calar a voz que queria sair alta demais. Chegaram rápido ao primeiro orgasmo porque os corpos eram desacostumados àquele prazer, mas não foi um problema.

Continuaram abraçados e aos beijos, rangendo um pouco a cama pequena, tão excitados que não foi difícil ficarem prontos de novo, trocando de posição com as mãos dadas. Era tão bom experimentar aquilo, as bocas grudadas enquanto Baekhyun se ajeitava entre as pernas longas do melhor amigo. Ele era tão bonito.

Se sentir dentro dele foi de outro mundo, depois teria que perguntar se ele sentiu o mesmo. O abraçou enquanto se movia, tão juntos que pareciam uma pessoa só, o suor lutando contra o frio que atravessava as paredes naquele inverno de 2013.

Quando gozaram outra vez, Baekhyun deixou o corpo caído sobre o do mais alto, deitado em seu peito magro, ainda aproveitando aquela sensação boa. Sentiu um beijo carinhoso em seus cabelos e suspirou, arrastando-se sobre ele para alcançar a boca molhada.

Chanyeol o beijou com cuidado e vontade, segurando seu rosto, parecendo muito apaixonado, com os olhos brilhando assim que se separaram. Estava tão perdido por ele que nem sabia dizer. Estava amando aos vinte anos.

Baekhyun sorriu tão bonito para ele que foi difícil não suspirar, juntando as bocas de novo e de novo. O Byun enfiou as belas mãos nos cabelos do mais alto, brincando com os fios acobreados. Gostava daquele comprimento. Sorriu de volta com o carinho, partindo o beijo.

— Baek. — Chamou de novo, daquele mesmo jeito manhoso, fazendo Baekhyun derreter um pouquinho.

— Oi…

— Não quero que essa noite termine nunca mais.

Sincero demais para o bem de Baekhyun, que sentiu o coração acelerar. Chanyeol era uma pessoa tão doce. Ele gostava muito disso.

Segurou o rosto de bochechas rosadas, acariciando a pele. Beijou os dois lados, esfregando o nariz no dele do jeito que fez quando se beijaram pela primeira vez. Fechou os olhos, grudando a boca na dele.

— Não precisa acabar, Yeol. Vamos ficar acordados a noite toda.

Chanyeol sorriu, o apertando num abraço. O cheiro dos dois misturava tão bem. Nunca esqueceria daquilo.

— Até amanhecer?

— Até amanhecer.

#

  
  


O passar dos anos às vezes era difícil. Para Chanyeol e Baekhyun, o tempo foi cruel demais.

Os incontáveis beijos trocados acabaram perdidos entre tanta pressão e cobrança, a intimidade partida ao meio abruptamente quando desconfiaram do casal de garotos. Trocaram de quarto, desfizeram o acordo de fanservice que tinham com a empresa para marketing, foi feito todo o possível para que os dois se afastassem perto das câmeras.

Era complicado, porque fizeram de tudo para continuar. Fugindo de quartos de hotel, assistindo filmes sozinhos de madrugada, escondendo tudo até dos amigos porque acabaram concordando com o fim daquele início de namoro. Sustentar aquilo, porém, era cansativo.

Chanyeol era muito carinhoso e queria ficar perto o tempo todo, então ficava absurdamente triste quando não podia estar com Baekhyun a qualquer hora. Queria abraçá-lo e beijá-lo sempre, e o mais velho começou a repreendê-lo por isso. Se sentia muito responsável e queria que continuassem juntos, e não daria certo com o Park dando tanta bandeira.

Foi quando começou a doer, discutiram algumas vezes porque só amor não era o suficiente para fazer tudo funcionar. Baekhyun julgou Chanyeol de imaturo demais para entender; Chanyeol julgou Baekhyun de medroso demais para lutar por eles. E os dois estavam, em sua maneira, certos.

Decidiram, então, com mais mágoa do que poderiam lidar, que o melhor era parar com aquilo. Eram só amigos que estavam curiosos. Não se gostavam desse jeito e não seriam um casal, aquelas coisas iriam passar com o tempo.

Foi assim que se afastaram de vez, demorando a ter coragem de se olharem nos olhos de novo enquanto eram apenas bons amigos. Aos poucos, com a ajuda do grupo e das muitas coisas que precisavam fazer juntos, voltaram a estar confortáveis ao lado um do outro. No início, foi bem esquisito estarem próximos de novo. Mas Baekhyun se sentia muito mal por estar longe de Chanyeol, e vice-versa, então a nova e segura aproximação foi inevitável.

Sem beijos, sem sexo. Homens crescidos com controle emocional, eles juravam. Mesmo que morressem de vontade, não fizeram mais nada, até mesmo quando tinham oportunidade e acabavam chegando mais perto de destruir o acordo feito. As bocas se aproximaram mais de uma vez, se afastando tão rápido quanto, antes que cometessem aquele erro.

E durante todos esses anos sufocados, acabaram se acostumando com a situação. Beijaram outras bocas, diversas, tudo o que podiam fazer para suprir a vontade carnal, mas nada chegava perto da noite em que descobriram como o corpo era prazeroso. Nada era como a boca de Chanyeol ou como os olhos de Baekhyun.

Mas àquela altura do campeonato, não tinham mais nada que pudessem fazer. Ao menos era o que Chanyeol achava.

O Park ainda tinha muita coisa mal resolvida dentro do peito, e nenhuma esperança, se fosse sincero. Não fazia ideia de que Baekhyun se sentia da mesma forma. A mesma dor e a mesma saudade. Porque o mais velho pareceu ter lidado com a separação muito melhor que ele, que chorou por muitas noites. Chanyeol esqueceu, com certo egoísmo, que Baekhyun era excelente em fingir que estava tudo bem.

Então, enquanto achava que ele era o único que ainda queria se render, Chanyeol estava errado. Tão errado e tão sem perspectiva, que não viu nada demais quando foi delicadamente chamado naquela noite.

Baekhyun entrou no seu quarto como há tempos não fazia. Com um banho recém tomado e os cabelos úmidos. Se esgueirou pela porta para não fazer muito barulho, era mais de meia-noite. Chanyeol estava na cama, lendo, o óculos escorregando pelo nariz, as pernas, agora torneadas e morenas, esticadas no colchão de casal.

— Oi. Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Ele mal tirou os olhos do livro, balbuciando sem interesse. Não era nada contra Baekhyun e o mais velho sabia. Estava cansado, teve muitos compromissos com Sehun por conta da unit nova.

O Byun se aproximou da cama, sentando próximo no colchão. O quarto inteiro tinha o cheiro gostoso de Chanyeol. Suspirou discretamente.

— Está muito ocupado pra me ouvir um pouco?

Achando o tom sério estranho, Chanyeol encarou o amigo. Fechou o livro depois de marcar a página, cruzando os braços e entrando na defensiva logo de cara. Baekhyun reconhecia seus modos, sorrindo pequeno.

— Me deixou preocupado.

Baekhyun balançou a cabeça, o rosto menos sério. Passou a mão nos cabelos acinzentados, a umidade os mantendo para trás. Chanyeol o achava muito bonito daquele jeito, com o rosto livre de maquiagem. Achava os olhos dele charmosos demais quando estavam limpos.

Com o tempo, Chanyeol entendeu o que era sentir atração por mulheres e homens. Nunca negou esse lado porque doía menos em seu peito. Então não se importava mais em achar e dizer que achava algum cara bonito. Baekhyun era um deles, inevitavelmente.

— Não aconteceu nada, bobo. É pra me ouvir cantando. Avisei hoje que o álbum ficou pronto. Não viu minha mensagem no grupo?

— Vi… — Chanyeol tinha um vinco entre as sobrancelhas e Baekhyun nunca tinha deixado de se perguntar como ele ficou tão sério. Tão másculo e forte.

— Queria que escutasse. Confio no seu gosto e estou um pouco inseguro, sabe?

Não era mentira. Baekhyun nunca tinha certeza dos seus talentos e Chanyeol sabia bem como ele se maltratava. Por isso não negou, deixando o óculos no criado mudo e acompanhando o mais velho para fora.

De repente eram dois garotos caminhando em silêncio pelos corredores escuros, no meio da madrugada. Baekhyun lhe deu a mão no meio do caminho e o toque pesou tanto que Chanyeol respirou fundo. Nem sabia o motivo, porque tocavam as mãos o tempo inteiro, mas tinha algo diferente no jeito que Baekhyun apertou seus dedos e deixou o corpo próximo.

Entraram no estúdio do prédio juntos. Chanyeol era quem mais ocupava aquele lugar, que acabou se tornando mais seu que de qualquer outro membro. Baekhyun plugou o pen drive na entrada do dispositivo enquanto Chanyeol se acomodava no sofá pequeno.

— Espero que goste. Ajudei em todas as letras… Tentei ser mais autoral, mas não me deram tanto espaço.

— Ah, eu entendo. Mas tenho certeza que ficou bom.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, o mais velho deixou a música começar. UN Village era a primeira. Chanyeol ficou surpreso desde que soube que era esse o nome da música, porque os dois haviam ido em um dos hotéis do lugar, ideia de um Baekhyun destemido. Muitos idols e celebridades faziam isso porque era muito reservado. Na época, foram escondidos do grupo, na lambreta de Chanyeol, muito descuidados. Mas não apareceu nada na mídia sobre o paradeiro deles.

Foi uma das últimas transas dos dois, muito memorável. Tinham medo de fazer barulho no dormitório, e no hotel puderam bagunçar tudo e deixar a voz livre. Fizeram sexo a noite toda naquela cama enorme, pediram champanhe, morangos, entraram na banheira de hidromassagem e aproveitaram da vista abraçados na varanda.

Para Chanyeol, foi impossível não lembrar. Se perguntava se Baekhyun também guardava aquela lembrança, ou se o conceito do título era completamente alheio à experiência dos dois. Quando a música começou a soar na sala, porém, Chanyeol sentiu o coração acelerar.

Era muito similar. Tudo o alcançava de alguma forma, até mesmo os pronomes femininos que de algum jeito lhe soavam engraçados. Porque ele soube do que Baekhyun estava falando assim que passaram da primeira estrofe. E Baekhyun estava falando deles.

Não soube bem como se sentir. Ficou balançado, até um pouco ofendido. Estava brincando com ele, depois de todo esse tempo? Depois desses anos inteiros fingindo que não tinham feito nada além de bobagem de garoto enquanto Chanyeol acreditava que estavam fazendo amor? Era maldade com ele.

Baekhyun não teve piedade ao encarar o mais novo, os dedos tamborilando na mesa de som enquanto eram envolvidos pela música do solo. Afetado, Chanyeol não conseguiu sustentar aquele contato visual, abaixando a cabeça, ato que fez o Byun sorrir ladino.

— O que está achando? É meio diferente do que esperavam de mim.

Chanyeol piscou, pensando no que responder, a voz gostosa e sensual o pegando desprevenido no momento em que começaram a ouvir a title. Baekhyun estava mantendo a produção do álbum em completo segredo até aquele momento. E só ele estava tendo o privilégio de ouvir.

— Ficou muito boa. Mesmo.

O mais velho aumentou o sorriso, se balançando um pouco na cadeira giratória, as pernas entreabertas completando a postura relaxada. Sendo sincero, estava meio nervoso, aquela pose era muito mais fachada que outra coisa. Não sabia o que Chanyeol iria pensar daquilo.

A verdade é que morria de saudades dele o tempo todo. Provou de muitos prazeres e ainda o amava demais. Mesmo depois de anos, que o ajudaram a amadurecer e compreender algumas coisas, sentiu-se burro por muitas vezes por ter deixado Chanyeol escapar. Fraco, como ele disse. Tinha muito medo e não queria prejudicar ninguém, não queria acabar com o grupo, destruir a amizade. Todas as opções eram ruins para ele na época, porque ele não pensava muito alto.

Tinha mudado agora. Procurou chances de voltar para Chanyeol, tentou se aproximar mais. Dormiram juntos, no literal mesmo, algumas noites, mas não passou disso. O abraçou tão forte naquelas noites frias que se perguntou se ele tinha percebido como estava com saudade. Se tinha percebido qualquer sinal de que precisava dele de novo. Mas Chanyeol não fez nada.

Talvez precisasse ser mais claro, e foi assim que teve essa ideia. Porque Chanyeol entendia tudo melhor através da música.

— Não acha, sei lá, muito ousada? A letra… — Tentou ir pelas beiradas, mas já era tarde. Chanyeol já tinha entendido. Ele deu de ombros.

— Sinceramente? Não. Combina com você e com sua voz. Sei que gosta do estilo. — O maior disse, fingindo calma, mas as mãos apertavam o braço do sofá. Baekhyun apertou os lábios. — E a letra é interessante.

— Interessante. — Repetiu, baixo. Ficou um pouco abatido, mas ignorou aquilo. Não era possível que Chanyeol não entendesse, caramba.

O encarou por alguns instantes, tentando ler seus olhos esquivos. Foi quando percebeu que o Park estava um pouco nervoso. Talvez estivesse funcionando.

— Pensou em algo específico sobre a letra ou não foi ideia sua? — Ele perguntou, de repente, e Baekhyun desviou o olhar. Sorriu sozinho.

— Foi minha, sim. — O olhou outra vez, daquele mesmo jeito felino que Chanyeol sentia falta. — Não harmonizei nada, mas arranjei alguns versos… E a ideia veio de algo específico mesmo.

Chanyeol hiperventilou com a atenção continuada que recebia, se esforçando para não parar de olhar. A música mudou quando ele abriu a boca para perguntar mais, o calando sem querer. Baekhyun tremeu por dentro, insatisfeito.

— O nome dessa é Betcha. Não tem nada meu demais nela, mas eu gostei. — Deu de ombros. Não tinha participação na composição. O clima quebrou um pouco e Chanyeol ajeitou-se no sofá, os braços cruzados. Baekhyun continuava se balançando na cadeira.

— Gostei também. É bem legal e agitada, as pessoas gostam. — Sorriu, sincero. Baekhyun assentiu. — É a sua favorita?

Como um estalo, Baekhyun entendeu a pergunta. Piscou, vacilando na provocação naquele momento. Não era forte o tempo todo e percebeu que Chanyeol já estava entendendo tudo. Pigarreou, mexendo no touch do aparelho de som.

— Minha favorita é Stay Up.

Baekhyun deu play na faixa, o coração acelerando no mesmo momento porque estava prestes a se expor demais. Evitou o contato visual quando a melodia começou, jogando a cabeça para trás. Os dedos nervosos dedilharam a própria coxa acompanhando o ritmo, pensando na reação de Chanyeol.

Ele ouviu, atentamente, cada palavra da música. Era muito sensual, disso Chanyeol não tinha dúvidas, mas algo na letra o tocava muito fundo. Ainda não sabia exatamente por qual razão ficou tão sentido, demorando a se dar conta dos pequenos detalhes. Mas a realização veio muito forte.

O corpo tremeu e Chanyeol ficou emocionado, o silêncio sério fazendo Baekhyun criar coragem e olhá-lo nos olhos. O contato visual foi pesado e o mais novo precisou respirar fundo, lutando com uma vontade estranha de chorar e gritar.

Baekhyun estava cantando sobre o momento mais especial que os dois já viveram, e ele lembrava daquelas mesmas palavras que foram sussurradas em seu ouvido, mesmo com a memória adormecida pelo tempo.

— Por que fez isso? — Perguntou, de surpresa, quando a música foi chegando ao fim. Baekhyun levantou as sobrancelhas, enxergando toda a mágoa guardada refletindo no rosto de Chanyeol. Suspirou. Pausou a música.

O mais novo estava inquieto, os cabelos claros jogados para trás por conta do novo corte. Baekhyun sentiu o ar pesar naquela sala fechada, o silêncio morto que caiu entre os dois depois daquela pergunta que ele não sabia como responder ainda.

— O quê?

— Sabe do que estou falando, Baekhyun. Por quê? Está querendo me magoar?

O amargo das palavras de Chanyeol acertou Baekhyun em cheio, o deixando nervoso. Não era esse o plano.

— De jeito nenhum, Chanyeol. Eu fiz isso porque sinto sua falta. Sinto saudade sua todos os dias. — Momentaneamente envergonhado, Baekhyun abaixou a cabeça, desviando do olhar quente do Park. — Não sabia como chamar sua atenção. Mas eu preciso de você, nunca deixei de precisar.

— Agora? Só pode estar brincando comigo. — Chanyeol levantou de repente, mas Baekhyun se esticou até segurar o pulso do mais alto. Ele fechou os olhos, o corpo arrepiando no mesmo momento. — Foram quase seis anos, Baekhyun. Você acha que pode fazer isso comigo depois de tudo isso?

Quando a voz de Chanyeol embargou, Baekhyun levantou também. Sem pensar em muita coisa, o puxou para um abraço firme. Não foi retribuído de imediato, mas o sentiu suspirar e se render. Os braços fortes o envolveram de volta, com muita familiaridade.

— Eu não fiz isso pra te magoar. — Começou, baixinho, sentindo o mais novo o apertar mais. — Eu só queria mostrar que ainda me lembro. E que ainda mexe comigo. E que sinto muita saudade de todas as nossas noites.

— Você escolheu terminar.

O abraço se partiu, devagar, e Baekhyun sentiu os olhos molharem um pouco. Encarou Chanyeol, o vendo tão emocionado quanto, tocando o rosto macio dele para limpar o canto dos olhos. Rendidos, sentaram no sofá juntos.

— Você tem razão. Eu tive medo. Sempre foi muito difícil pra mim, eu pensava em tudo o que podia dar errado e como podia perder você. Acabei perdendo de qualquer forma.

Chanyeol não esperava por aquilo, tanto que piscou, surpreso. Não tinham discutido sobre o término desde que se separaram.

— Você pareceu lidar bem. — No momento em que disse não notou, mas assim que o rosto de Baekhyun ficou cabisbaixo, se arrependeu por ter sido indelicado. — A-Ao menos era o que parecia.

— O que iam pensar de mim se ficasse mal pro público, Chanyeol? Eu precisava parecer lidar bem. — Soltou uma risada fraca, nem um pouco feliz. — Mas eu entendo como se sentiu.

— Desculpe.

O maior murmurou, se sentindo culpado, mas Baekhyun balançou a cabeça. Limpou os olhos marejados, olhando para o mais novo depois.

— Acho que nem eu nem você iríamos entender porque era necessário fingir naquela época. Mas eu entendo agora porque não queria se afastar. E eu acho que você entende porque tentei manter as aparências. — Começou a dizer, ousando tocar a mão de Chanyeol que pousava no colo dele. — Eu sinto muito por ter te magoado tanto, mas não aguento mais, Chanyeol. Não consigo suportar o quanto quero você.

Pareceu sufocante por um momento, e o mais novo sentiu-se fora de órbita. Era quase como se estivesse sonhando. Mas Baekhyun entrelaçou os dedos dos dois e o trouxe de volta, nervoso para que Chanyeol dissesse qualquer coisa, até mesmo uma rejeição.

— Eu não sei o que te dizer.

Simples e direto, Chanyeol deu de ombros. De fato, não sabia. Nem estava reagindo direito porque continuava chocado demais.

— Você ainda sente algo por mim? Pode falar a verdade. — Riu um pouco. — Não tenho direito de exigir nada de você, só precisava pôr isso pra fora. Independente do que você diga, ainda vamos ter as nossas lembranças nessas músicas e isso me deixa menos vazio.

A postura confiante do mais velho se quebrou fácil com a falta de resposta de Chanyeol. Mas ainda era muito difícil para o Park esquecer de tudo o que passou para tentar tirar Baekhyun do coração. Em segundos, ele estava grudado ali outra vez, como se nunca tivesse saído. Estava marcado em Chanyeol.

— É muita coragem sua achar que te esqueci sem mais nem menos, Baekhyun. — Suspirou pesado, hesitando. — Não sei se vou conseguir passar por cima de todos esses anos por conta de algumas músicas sobre nós. Mas ainda amo você, sim. Se é isso que quer saber.

O atingiu em cheio. Baekhyun sentiu as lágrimas chegando outra vez e piscou rápido para afastá-las, apertando os dedos de Chanyeol nos seus.

— Não quero que passe por cima de nada. — A voz saiu trêmula e Baekhyun pigarreou. — Eu sei que vamos ter que conversar. Mas eu precisava saber se devia ou não desistir de você de uma vez. E agora eu sei.

— E o que vai fazer agora? Vai colocar a música outra vez?

Pela primeira vez na noite, Baekhyun riu de verdade, balançando a cabeça. Sentiu o coração esquentando, se entendendo com Chanyeol depois de todo esse tempo. Negou, tocando o rosto dele com a mão livre, acariciando a bochecha do jeito que sempre gostou de fazer.

— Vou pedir que me dê uma chance de novo, Park. Tá tudo diferente agora… Estamos seguros na carreira, não tenho mais medo do mundo como antes. — Chanyeol o olhou com compaixão. Era seu melhor amigo ali, o mesmo Baekhyun do metrô. — Quando me separei de você foi tão estranho. Me senti sozinho demais e prometi que não ia fazer isso comigo de novo. Eu não quero mais ficar sozinho e nem te deixar sozinho, meu amor.

— Você pega pesado comigo. — O mais novo riu, cobrindo a mão de Baekhyun com a sua.

— Eu não tenho mais vinte e um anos e uma cabeça fodida. E eu quero muito ter você de volta. Se você quiser.

Com um sorriso pequeno, Chanyeol afastou a palma do menor do seu rosto, o deixando com medo de repente. Mas ele só fez juntar as duas mãos com as dele, o encarando por longos segundos.

Sabia que aquilo era só o começo, ainda tinham anos de conversas para pôr em dia, mas o que mais ele poderia fazer? Era incapaz de negar Baekhyun, ainda o queria muito o tempo inteiro.

— Não tenho como não querer você de novo, Baek. — Sorriu gentil, apertando as mãos dele. — Nunca esqueci você de verdade.

Abrindo um sorriso bonito demais ao ouvir aquilo, Baekhyun afastou as mãos para cair nos braços de Chanyeol. O abraçou pelo pescoço, dessa vez sendo recebido na mesma hora. Sentiu seu cheiro de perto, com o rosto escondido na curva do pescoço do Park, finalmente satisfeito por estar tão próximo dele.

Afastaram-se apenas o suficiente para que os olhos se encontrassem, Baekhyun deslizando uma das mãos para o rosto do maior, mirando o castanho escuro das íris dele, descendo para o nariz bonito com a pintinha charmosa, seguindo para os lábios carnudos.

— Faz quase seis anos que não te beijo na boca… — Sussurrou, a respiração batendo contra a pele de Chanyeol. Sentiu o corpo trêmulo de vontade e antecipação, os lábios formigando. — Por que nós demoramos tanto, Chanyeol?

— Eu não sei.

Continuavam sussurrando mesmo que estivessem sozinhos na sala, os dedos de Baekhyun sentindo o cabelo recém cortado do Park e os rostos muito próximos.

Surpreendendo ambos, Chanyeol quem dizimou a distância. A boca grudou na de Baekhyun com a saudade atravessando a pele, a maciez dos lábios dele o envolvendo como nos velhos tempos. Demoraram para deixar as línguas se encostarem, do jeito gostoso que fez Chanyeol derreter, sentindo o carinho do mais velho ao esfregar a sua, o guiando devagar.

Era igual e diferente. Ainda sentiam o gosto familiar de muitos beijos trocados na juventude, mas pareciam mais seguros agora, depois de experimentarem outros beijos e aprenderem mais com a vida. Baekhyun o segurava mais firme pelos cabelos, o trazendo para perto o tempo inteiro. Talvez fosse o beijo mais maduro que trocaram, firme e pontual, as bocas separadas por segundos antes de grudarem outra vez, por desejo e necessidade.

— Eu senti tanto a sua falta. — Baekhyun balbuciou, os lábios grudados aos de Chanyeol. O puxou pela camisa velha de dormir, embolando os dedos no tecido. Sentiu vontade de chorar com o corpo do Park tão perto, as mãos grandes em sua cintura.

Tateou o peitoral forte sob seus dedos, muito diferente do tronco magro da última vez que ficaram juntos. Chanyeol mudou muito no físico e era sempre um agrado vê-lo, às vezes tinha a oportunidade de tocar, mas não desse jeito. Explorou toda a área coberta, indo para as costas largas, voltando ao peito plano e duro dele. Suspirou sentindo os músculos, as bocas molhadas partindo o contato.

— Você não sabe de nada. — Chanyeol deixou escapar, os lábios deslizando pelo queixo do menor, indo ao pescoço. — Não sabe como esperei por você. Como eu implorei, Baekhyun. O tempo todo. Quando você deitou comigo naquele dia, eu quase não te deixo ir sem te dar um beijo.

— Não era pra deixar. — O mais velho deu espaço para a boca de Chanyeol marcar seu pescoço, fechando os olhos por ser muito sensível. — Eu queria.

O Park arfou, arrependido de não ter se entregado quando Baekhyun se enfiou entre seus lençóis. Foi tão absurdo que quase não acreditou, mas dormiram juntinhos naquela madrugada. A saudade batia ainda mais forte depois daquilo.

Inebriado pelo cheiro gostoso de Baekhyun, Chanyeol voltou a beijá-lo com a mesma vontade, se arrastando para mais perto até acabar montado nas coxas do mais velho, o empurrando até grudar as costas no encosto do sofá, relaxando a postura. Puxou os cabelos acinzentados e macios, mordendo os lábios de Baekhyun antes de enroscar a língua na dele de novo, e de novo, e mais uma vez.

Não conseguiam parar, os corpos esquentando o sofá pequeno enquanto continuavam naquele amasso cheio de significados. As bocas já estavam levemente inchadas por todos aqueles beijos contínuos, mas nenhum dos dois ligava. Ainda não parecia o suficiente e nem sabiam por quanto tempo estavam ali, trocando beijos e perdendo as peças de roupa.

Baekhyun já estava nu quando Chanyeol voltou a sentar em seu colo, excitado e molhado, depois de tirar a bermuda fina. Admirado, o mais velho fitou todo o corpo bonito do outro, que se apoiava em seus ombros largos. Amou o tronco definido e as pernas durinhas ao ver de perto, ao tocar firme, deslizando para a bunda malhada que um dia já foi tocada por ele.

Se esfregaram devagar, as ereções pressionadas entre os abdomens quando Chanyeol juntou os corpos outra vez. Gemeram em uníssono com as bocas grudadas, com Baekhyun sentindo tudo das coxas e das nádegas de Chanyeol, notando como ele estava apertado e contraído ao tocá-lo intimamente.

— Me chama daquilo de novo. — O Park murmurou de repente, a voz quebradiça pela quantidade de sensações. Grudou a testa na de Baekhyun, mantendo os olhos fechados.

— De quê? — Foi carinhosa a forma que Baekhyun perguntou, o abraçando pela cintura, as mãos espalmadas nas costas musculosas. Chanyeol suspirou, apoiando-se nos ombros largos e muito atraentes do mais velho, rebolando com mais vontade e precisão no seu colo, se dando conta de que sentia muita falta de ter Baekhyun dentro dele.

— De meu amor. — Respondeu num sopro, arfando quando Baekhyun moveu o quadril e os friccionou ainda mais. Apertou os ombros dele, mordendo os lábios já maltratados.

Baekhyun sorriu, subindo uma das mãos para o rosto do Park, afastando alguns fios de cabelo que insistiam em incomodar. O segurou pelo queixo, os lábios colando castos nos dele. Tinha algo de muito especial naquele momento e Baekhyun sentiu-se leve, mesmo com o mundo de coisa que ainda precisariam resolver acumuladas como um desastre eminente.

— Se entrega pra mim, meu amor. — O Byun sussurrou, rouco e sensual apesar de carinhoso, esfregando o nariz no de Chanyeol e percebendo como aquilo lhe trazia memórias bonitas demais. Juntou as bocas devagar, lento e sutil, o beijando como se fosse a primeira vez.

Chanyeol tremeu em seus braços, muito sensível corporalmente, além de emocionado, movendo os quadris sem mais pudores até gozar entre os corpos suados. Não parou de se mover, beijando a boca, o pescoço e as clavículas de Baekhyun, até que ele chegasse ao orgasmo rápido também, como em uma das aventuras que viveram no início de uma vida corrida e perigosa para que fossem quem eram.

Se sentiu como aquele mesmo Chanyeol de vinte anos, deitado nu entre os lençóis, com Baekhyun aninhado ao seu lado. O coração batia forte do mesmo jeito, ainda que há tempos já não soubessem mais o que era ter vinte anos. As respirações estavam descompassadas enquanto se abraçavam para recuperar as forças, trocando carícias.

Chanyeol deitou no ombro de Baekhyun, respirando fundo o seu cheiro misturado ao dele, consciente de que aquilo era muito pouco para o que sentia falta e para acalmar seu coração que foi magoado por muito tempo. E Baekhyun experimentava o mesmo nos dois sentidos.

Massageando o couro cabeludo do mais novo, o Byun beijou a pontinha de sua orelha, descansando a cabeça sobre a dele logo depois. Ficaram assim por minutos, até cogitando adormecerem ali mesmo, mas aquela exposição era tudo o que não precisavam.

Foi por isso que Baekhyun o chamou baixinho, notando como ainda era muito apaixonado quando Chanyeol levantou os olhos para ele, brilhantes e bonitos. Sorriu, deslizando o dedo pelo cantinho da pálpebra com cuidado.

— Quer dormir no meu quarto?

Chanyeol balançou a cabeça, negando. Juntou os lábios por segundos.

— Não quero dormir essa noite. — Sussurrou. Baekhyun sorriu, sabendo onde ele queria chegar. — Quero fazer amor com você a noite inteira.

Com um arrepio, Baekhyun se deixou ser beijado pela última vez naquele sofá.

— Então vamos ficar acordados.

Chanyeol sorriu, sincero e emocionado, abraçando Baekhyun pelos ombros, as testas coladas outra vez. Se sentia em casa. Finalmente em casa.

— Até amanhecer, Baekhyun?

Com um carinho medido nas bochechas rosadas do mais novo, mesmo que os olhos ainda estivessem fechados, Baekhyun respondeu transbordando de carinho e nostalgia, o peito ardendo de um jeito gostoso e o abraço preenchido pelo corpo de Chanyeol, que era o que mais precisava no mundo.

— Até que o Sol nos ilumine, meu amor.


End file.
